


Banana Big Bird

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Implied Slash, Light Angst, M/M, cocktail ficlet, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is making another banana cocktail for Jim and Jim is loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Big Bird

Banana Big Bird  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair is making another banana cocktail for Jim and Jim is loving it. 

 

Blair looked out the balcony door and saw that Jim was driving into the parking lot. Blair hurried into the kitchen to make the mixed drinks so one would be ready when Jim walked in. Simon had called Blair and told him that Jim had a terrible day. A child was shot and killed and Jim had to arrest another child for the murder. Blair shook off the sad thoughts and instead started making the drink. 

He took one ounce of banana schnapps, two and a half ounces of pineapple juice and two and a half ounces of orange juice. He poured all of this into a highball glass filled with ice and stirred gently. Jim was unlocking the door and Blair was waiting for him as he opened it, holding a drink out for him. 

Jim smiled a sad smile. “Another banana drink? They always smell so good, Blair. Thank you for having this ready for me. You must have heard about my horrible day.”

“I did, babe. I just want you to relax, drink up and I’ll serve you dinner, when you’re ready.”

“What are you cooking, it’s a new scent to me.”

“Caribbean chicken over rice. Someone at the university gave me the recipe and I thought you might like it.”

“It sounds delicious and that’s just smelling the end result in the loft. I could eat now.”

“Go and wash up, man. I’ll have it sitting on the table when you get out.”

“Did you make up extra of the drinks? I’m already out. What’s the name of this one, Chief?” 

“Banana Big Bird is the name. I’ll make you one more, but that’s all. I want to hold you in my arms after we’re done eating and drinking. If I have more than two, I won’t be able to hold anything,” Blair teased. 

Jim walked into the bathroom, washed up and when he came out, dinner was on the table. Another drink was made for both of them. 

Jim sat down and began to eat. He moaned in pleasure and said, “This is delicious, Chief.”

“It is good, isn’t it? And all it really took was brown sugar and orange juice for the sauce. I like it too.”

“Thank you again for taking such good care of me.”

“You are most welcome. Do you want to talk about anything, Jim?”

“No, not tonight. Maybe not for a while. I just want to relax tonight and be held in your arms.”

Once Jim was done with both drink and food, Blair said, “Go on upstairs and relax. I’ll be up as soon as I finish here. Don’t fall asleep on me, okay?”

“I won’t, Chief. Hurry up. I need you.”

Jim walked up the stairs while Blair did a fast job of cleaning up the kitchen. Once he was done he locked up, shut lights out, walked up the stairs and found his naked sleeping lover on top of the covers. Blair stripped and lay in bed next to Jim and held him in his arms. 

“I’m not sleeping, Blair. I was waiting for you. I was listening to you downstairs and keeping track of your heartbeat as you came up the stairs.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair. Always.”

The end


End file.
